Buku Fisika dan Mi
by indomigoreng
Summary: [soonhoon fanfict!] Jihoon rencananya hanya ingin mengambil buku Fisikanya! Hanya itu!


Besok ulangan fisika tapi Jihoon tidak melihat buku fisikanya. Apalagi seorang Lee Jihoon paling tidak pandai dalam pelajaran fisika, matilah dia.

" Dimana terakhir kau meletakkan buku itu?" Tanya Wonwoo –sang roommate.

" Gak tau!" pekik Jihoon.

" Ya sudah, pake saja bukuku!" saran Wonwoo.

Jihoon menggeleng. " Di buku milikku ada catatan penting! Itu hal – hal yang harus kuhaf—SOONYOUNG!" teriak Jihoon diakhir kalimat.

" Ada apa dengan bocah itu?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Jihoon segera mengambil jaket pink-nya. " Bukuku ada di Soonyoung! Aku akan mengambilnya!" teriak Jihoon sambil keluar dari apartemen.

" HEI SEKARANG SUDAH JAM DELAP—"

—BRAK

" Oke terserah dia saja." Balas Wonwoo.

.

.

.

 **[To: Soonyoung**

 **Hei buku milikku ada padamu, kan? Aku akan mengambilnya sekarang!]**

 **[Form: Soonyoung**

 **Oke terserah kau saja]**

Jihoon memasukkan ponselnya ke saku. Ia memakai tudung kepalanya(?) karena gerimis mulai menyerang.

.

.

.

TING TONG!

Pintu terbuka. Terlihat lelaki bernama Kwon Soonyoung yang hanya memakai baju kaus putih dan celana santai selutut.

" Mana bukuku?" Tanya Jihoon to the point.

" Astaga! Bisakah kau basa – basi sedikit? Ucapkan hai kek." Balas Soonyoung.

" Itu membuang waktu, Kwon. Berikan saja buku milikku!" gertak Jihoon.

" Manis – manis kok galak." Gumam Soonyoung yang –untungnya- tidak didengar Jihoon. " Tunggu disini, oke?" Jihoon mengangguk.

Jihoon masih betah berdiri menunggu Soonyoung saat suara hujan terdengar. Bukan hujan rintik – rintik seperti tadi, tapi hujan lebat dengan suara petir.

" Hei, Jihoon!" Soonyoung muncul. " Diluar hujan besar daripada kau sakit mending tunggu saja disini." Lanjutnya.

Jihoon menggeleng. " Tidak! Aku ingin pulang." Tolak Jihoon.

Kali ini Soonyoung yang menggeleng. " Tidak! Wonwoo menelfonku barusan—" Soonyoung menunjukkan call history ponsel, ada nama Wonwoo paling atas. "—dia bilang, lebih baik kau tunggu saja." Jelasnya.

Jihoon menghela nafas, kalau itu perintah Wonwoo dia tidak bisa menolak.

" Oke. Karena Wonwoo yang meminta, aku akan menunggu disini." Final Jihoon.

" Bagus. Sekarang masuklah." Soonyoung membuka pintunya lebih lebar.

Kaki pendek—AW! JIHOON SIMPAN LAGI PALUMU, OKE?!

Ekhem.

Oke – oke, maaf. Adegan tadi abaikan saja.

Kaki (kurang) panjang itu melangkah masuk kedalam apartemen Soonyoung. Jihoon duduk di sofa dengan nyaman, matanya melihat ke sekeliling.

" Apartemenmu bagus juga." Puji Jihoon.

" Yeah, minus kamarku tentu saja." Soonyoung terkekeh.

Jihoon mendengus. " Aku yakin kapal pecah pasti lebih bagus dari kamarmu." Ejek Jihoon.

" Aku akan membuat mi, kau mau?" Tawar Soonyoung.

" Kalau boleh." Jawab Jihoon.

" Tentu saja boleh." Balas Soonyoung kemudian menghilang ke dapur.

Beberapa menit kemudian Soonyoung keluar dari dapur dengan satu mangkuk sedang berisi mi.

" Hanya satu mangkuk?" Tanya Jihoon.

" Hum. Kalau mangkuknya dua, aku harus mencuci lebih banyak. Itu melelahkan." Jawab Soonyoung.

" Oke."

Jihoon mengambil meja kecil kemudian meletakkannya di antara dirinya dan Soonyoung. Soonyoung juga menyimpan mangkuk itu diatas meja kemudian memberikan sumpit untuk Jihoon.

"Makasih makanannya." Ujar Jihoon.

Soonyoung melirik jam dindingnya. " Hari Rabu pukul 8.45 malam, seorang Lee Jihoon yang terkenal jutek dan galak baru saja memujiku." Ujar Soonyoung membuat Jihoon mendengus.

Soonyoung terkekeh melihatnya kemudian memasukkan mi kedalam mulutnya.

Jihoon juga memasukkan mi kedalam mulutnya.

Mereka sibuk mengunyah sampai akhirnya—

"—…?!"

Wajah mereka berdekatan dengan seutas mi sebagai penghalang. Jihoon yakin seharusnya ia menggigit mi bagiannya, tapi kenapa dia malah diam saja dan menatap Soonyoung?!

Soonyoung yang merasa tidak ada balasan dari Jihoon melahap seutas mi tersebut kemudian—

—CUP!

Jihoon mematung dengan mata membulat sedangkan Soonyoung dengan santai mengunyah mi-nya. " Kunyah dulu makananmu, Jihoonie~" goda Soonyoung.

Jihoon menelan makanannya. Ia menangkupkan kedua pipinya dengan tangan kemudian menunduk.

" Hei?"

"TUNGGU – TUNGGU! ASTAGA AKU MALU SEKALI " teriak Jihoon heboh.

Soonyoung terkekeh melihat kelakuan Jihoon. " Kau manis sekali Jihoonie~" goda Soonyoung membuat pipi Jihoon semakin memerah.

" Aku tidak manis, sialan!" protes Jihoon.

" Hei, Jihoonie~" panggil Soonyoung. " Kali ini dengarkan aku, oke?" mata Soonyoung berubah menjadi serius.

" To the point saja." Ujar Jihoon.

" Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu." Gumam Soonyoung. " Oke karena kau minta to the point, so…. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Soonyoung.

" Tidak tentu saja." Jawab Jihoon.

" Ha? Kenapa? :'(" Tanya Soonyoung sedih.

" Tidaknolakmaksudnya." Jawab Jihoon cepat, lebih cepat dari rap Bobby ataupun Mino—oke maaf, salah fandom.

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar kemudian mengecup pipi Jihoon. " Aduduh~ kekasihku imut sekali…" ujarnya.

PLETAK!

" ADUH JIHOON KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU?!" teriak Soonyoung sambil mengusap dahinya yang baru saja dicium oleh sumpit.

Masih diuntung kau Soonyoung. Coba saja kalau Jihoon memukulmu menggunakan mangkuk berisi mi itu.

.

.

.

 **Haaii! Bukannya ngelanjutin Marriage Contract, gua malah dateng dengan FF oneshot :3 dan sepertinya Marriage Contract bakal gua hiatusin karena gak ada ide :3 hehehe….Kalo ada typo bilang ae ya, wkwkwk..**

 **Review please? Thank yo**


End file.
